Trunks Ascends
Trunks Ascends (超サイヤ人の限界突破!! 嵐を呼ぶトランクス, Sūpā Saiya-jin no Genkai Toppa!! Arashi wo Yobu Torankusu) is the tenth episode of the Perfect Cell Saga and the one hundred sixty-second overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on October 28, 1992. Its initial American air date was November 3, 2000. Summary The episode begins with Vegeta frozen in a mix of horror and disbelief at the lack of effect his attacks have had on Cell. Android 16 is amazed at how Cell has powered up so much. After taunting Vegeta once more, he decides to give Vegeta a taste of his power, kicking Vegeta through numerous rock formations. After catching himself in midair, he groans in pain and falls into the water below. Krillin begs Future Trunks, who is now powering up, to help Vegeta. Vegeta climbs out of the water drained and angry. Floating into the air, he throws his arms to the side and begins drastically powering up. Daring Cell to take his attack head on, Vegeta gathers so much raw energy the island begins to crumble and the heavens begin to move apart. Giant electrical bolts explode from his aura and tear at the ground near Cell and Android 16. Still smirking, Cell prepares himself, while Android 16 takes a step backward. Vegeta grins at this and lets out a small laugh. Future Trunks yells at his father to stop in order to avoid obliterating the planet, but Krillin yells at him to leave. Vegeta then shouts "FINAL FLASH!" and lets loose a gigantic golden energy wave. As the energy wave closes in, Cell's expression very quickly changes, with Cell fearfully asking "What's this?" before the massive beam slams into him. The blast shakes the very Earth itself and keeps going, disappearing into outer space. It cuts to Gohan in Super Saiyan form, firing a barrage of energy blasts. Goku calls him to eat and asks him to cook a steak. Goku throws it into the air and Gohan shoots it, but ends up using too much power and sets Goku's hair on fire. It cuts back to Vegeta vs. Perfect Cell. Perfect Cell's arm, along with most of his torso, is completely blown off. This greatly amuses Vegeta, and Cell yells at Vegeta to stop laughing at his misery, which causes Vegeta to laugh harder. Cell quickly drops his pained facade and reminds Vegeta that he has Piccolo's Namekian cells within him. This statement quickly silences Vegeta and Perfect Cell's arm suddenly regenerates, which shocks Vegeta. After Cell regenerates easily after his grievous injury, Vegeta desperately fires a massive energy blast barrage in a panic, but this has no effect on Perfect Cell, who emerges from the smoke and punches Vegeta in the face. Vegeta falls to the ground and attempts to recover, only to see Cell's foot kick him high into the atmosphere. Future Trunks and Krillin look on in horror as Cell proceeds to elbow Vegeta hard in the back, smashing him into the ground. Injured and unconscious, Vegeta falls out of his Super Saiyan form. Future Trunks is now so enraged that his irises disappear, the rubber band holding his hair back breaks, and he is glowing brightly. His energy is so high that it zaps Krillin. Cell is shocked as it appears that Future Trunks has power that greatly outmatches his father. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Second Grade) vs. Perfect Cell Trivia *This episode marks the debut of a 3rd Grade Super Saiyan. *This episode is also the debut of the Final Flash in the anime. *The incident where Gohan ends up using too much of his power to help aid Goku in roasting some steak, and thus putting Goku's hair on fire, was later referenced in "Meet Me in the Ring". *In the original FUNimation dub, the track that plays when Cell regenerates is "Destruction". In the remastered version of the scene, however, it is replaced by "Perfect Cell Theme". Gallery ca:Episodi 162 (BDZ) pt-br:Trunks Fica Furioso!! Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z